The Faculty:  Drabbles AZ CaseyZeke
by Emaschi
Summary: 100 word drabbles. BoyxBoy-Pairing.


**Arachphobia**

This is ridiculous! I just moved into this giant house and wove a nice little web for myself. But as soon as I got noticed, this guy started screaming as if he saw a ghost. "Caaase! A spider!""Zeke, I am sure it won't eat you. Calm down!""This thing is fucking huge! Put it away! Hurry!"With slight annoyance the small guy came, put a glass over me and slid a coaster underneath my legs. As we reached the outside, he set me free and turned to me with a smile."Thanks to you, I am his hero today!"

**Boredom**

It is always the same: Teachers try to form the minds of these people. Young people almost begging to be formed. With girls in tight jeans and too-revealing shirts. And guys slobber over them. Monotone shit.I look outside the window, just to see some more of them. A bunch of juniors laugh at the janitor. Others eat their lunch at the tables. In the far distance sits the Connor-kid. He is probably the only one who feels the same way I do or at least understands. Isolation. Aloofness. Loneliness. And the time just goes on, ticking away my life.

**Caresses**

Silver moonlight shines through the window. The sky is clear and starlit. Casey and Zeke lay in bed together, creating their own hideaway. Another perfect night after a perfect day for both of them. The world outside can wait. Or change. Or fall apart. There is nothing in this time that matters expect four hands roaming two bodies; safe in their little sanctuary. "I love you", a quiet voice - almost just a whisper - crawls into Zeke's ears. Experienced fingers fondle Casey's back, caressing the soft, porcelain-like skin. No response is needed. The air they breathe smells of love.

**Daddy**

Frank was desperate, and it showed. As he set his eyes on his son wearing an enormous-looking plaster cast, he let out an aggravated sigh. As time went by, he almost got used to the calls from school, telling him Casey had gotten hurt by bullies. He always picked him up. It wasn't often they needed to head to the hospital, though."I am sorry, Dad," Casey said - sounding more pathetic than intended to. All Frank could do was shake his head in disbelief. He left the room so his son couldn't see the tear running down his face.

**Exception**

Truth be told, Zeke never was one of those romantic guys all the girls wished him to be. He won't leave giggle-filled 'I love you`s' on their mobile phone. He wouldn't write letters with hearts printed on the envelope. He wouldn't wait for them in a candlelit room full of roses. But this is Valentine's day, and Casey is an exception. Everything is decorated to perfection. The smell of Zeke's homemade dinner fills the air. Casey's big blue eyes sparkle with excitement. Zeke is not a romantic. But today he will even leave for the bathroom in order to fart.

**First kiss**

Zeke must feel the heart in Casey's chest pounding, because all he does is smile that mind-melting, wonderful smile. Small fingers entangle larger ones in an attempt to calm down a little bit. Just an hour ago, Casey told himself it is nothing special. But now - as he looks up in wonderful, warm eyes - all his intentions fall to the floor like stones to the ground. The body in front of him radiates; rays of sympathy and love. Zeke lowers his head. This is worth it. This is worth everything. As they lips finally touch, Casey stops thinking.

**GTO**

Casey tries his best to appear modest, but the obvious red glow on his cheeks speaks a language of its own. Apparently, Zeke has not heard the dull sound of bending sheet metal outside. The young man takes a seat next to his lover, stares ahead and long after that, a waitress arrives with a bittersweet smile on her pretty face. "The GTO in the parking lot, is it yours?"Zeke - not known for reticence - answers with shameless pride: "Yeah, and it shows off all my virility and masculinity.""Considering the damage, you just got castrated."

**Hunger**

Casey used to think that there was nothing better than pancakes with maple syrup for breakfast, pudding with fruits for lunch and cake for dinner. Once again, he was proven wrong. Since the day Zeke and himself landed on a bed together, all of his sweet cravings and appetite focused on only one thing: This older boy with a smile made of time of the day didn't matter. Casey wanted him in the morning, at noon and in the evening - and with plenty of in-between snacks.

As idiotic as it sounded, his head always screamed for more.

**Irresistible**

Casey shook his skinny body on the dance floor. All kind of colours were highlighting his cream-white, perfect skin. Ear-throbbing music came pumping out of the speakers - the floor started to vibrate. People around him danced, body-to-body, lost in rhythm and high on endorphins. Zeke watched the boy from a distance. In his hands lingered a glass of cheap vodka. He blamed the grumbling feeling in his guts on the alcohol. But secretly, he knew it was the way Casey rubbed his waist on the jeans of this complete stranger. Slightly angered, Zeke took the last gulp and left.

**Jaded**

Zeke loved cars. He loved working in this car repair shop. But at some point it seemed that every car in the whole of Herrington crashed at the same time. Working from the early morning hours to the late shifts was exhausting. When he got home, all he wanted was to fall into bed and die. Casey was already fast asleep, mumbling and shifting slightly when Zeke slipped his body under the blanket. Zeke might have been enervated, tired and worn out, but when he felt the warmth of his lover beside him, he didn't want to be anywhere else.

**Kindergarten**

The sun is blazing and all of the children are ready for their after-lunch nap. Miss Carter, the elderly woman who is so amazingly comfortable, is nowhere to be found right now. Zeke - always an opportunist - takes his chance and snuggles up to the new teacher. But there is something wrong with her. After trying to figure it out and jerking discontentedly in her lap, he asks: "Miss Baker, do you have breasts, too?" She smiles warmly at the boy and answers: "Yes, every woman has them, Zeke."Zeke's sighs and begs: "Could you please bring them tomorrow?"

**Locker**

Bruises, cuts, contusions and bloody noses; Casey went through it all and never reached the point of not caring anymore. Once he got used to one pain, the next would arrive quickly - twice as bad as before. Gabe and some of his friends seemed to follow him at the moment. Random punches and kicks were thrown at him, he was shoved into every wall in school and got called all kinds of names. Since his head hit the locker today, he couldn't even see straight. At this point in their lives, Zeke would just look away and not care.

**Memories**

Taking pictures is like catching a memory and keeping it to myself. This is where my true power lies. Capturing a world with my own colours and , click, click. Collecting bits of his life - just for the sake of keeping him with me. I cannot believe that he is sitting at my side, looking at me with satisfaction. Not wanting him to fade away like a conceived illusion; not wanting him to leave me like abandoned , click, click. Looking through curved camera lenses, realizing that he is existing. Needing you. Wanting more and more memories.

**Not there**

Zeke knows exactly what Casey is thinking right now. He would never admit it out loud, but he, too, feels a sting of jealousy as the young couple passes them by.

The scenery is picture-perfect: Boy and girl, hand in hand, taking a walk in the park with a glow on their faces, radiating heartfelt happiness.

Casey and Zeke are just good friends in public. In a small town like Herrington, close-minded people act like they have the right to decide what is sin and what is not.

In a world outside their homes, the boys' love is not there.

**Oil pressure**

It was late at night as Casey drove alone. He felt uncomfortable being on remote roads, but this was the shortest way home.

Suddenly, he heard a dull bang and white smoke was all he could see. Coughs were filling the air. Casey waggled his arms in front of his face in an attempt to see clearly.

Never before was he as scared of black fluid as now. Shaking hands dialed the only number he could think of: Zeke's.

Zeke tried to keep his chuckling at bay - unsuccessfully.

"What the hell is an oil pressure gauge?," Casey screamed enraged.

**Protective**

Why can't Casey just gain a little bit more weight? How can it be that he looks like a vulnerable child every time he looks at me?

Sometimes these kind of thoughts kill me. It makes me want to hurt all the people who hurt him. Makes me want to stalk him until I know he is safe at home.

His sleeping sounds next to me engulf me. Casey breathes calmly - even content for my ears. I will never let him go, because when he is by my side I feel like I belong to this world - finally.

**Quiet**

Trauma sat deep in Casey's shaking bones. But as the shock slowly left his body, the pain came in return.

He kept touching his cheeks to be sure that Marybeth's slimy scions weren't there anymore. His head felt like he just experienced a twenty-four-hour heavy metal concert.

Casey didn't know what to expect as Zeke entered his hospital'sroom. His face didn't show his usual condescendingly façade, but there was a bandage on the right sight of his forehead.

"You ok, Case?"

Casey nodded. Zeke sat next to him and took Casey's hand in his. They didn't say another word.

**Rat**

The little mammal squeaks happily as it claws its way under Casey's sweater. The boy can't help himself giggling - he already loves this animal.

The pet shop down the street where he lives will close due the lack of costumers. Casey is sure that this rat would have ended up as snake food if it stayed a day longer.

Zeke feels guilty for killing Oscar. Of course the animal's death was reasonable, but at this time it was Zeke's only real friend.

Casey worries about Zeke's reaction. He hopes he will love the brown-spotted creature as much as its predecessor.

**Science**

Zeke knows that the mystery of science was mostly solved through experiments. Right at the moment, he has his own experiment to work on. With firm determination in his head, he will prove them all wrong on this topic. It is all matter of ambition, anyway.

Once again, he starts the long-winded procedure. Zeke mixes the substances and slowly adds air.

"This will be it," he thinks. His hearts jumps in joyful anticipation. But just before he reaches half a diameter, there is a loud bang. The sticky bubble gum bursts and spreads all over his face.

"Damn. Not again."

**Tease**

Ice**-**blue eyes burnt their way along Zeke's body. A grin formed on Casey's lips**,** showing a mix of lust and impishness, like a predator looming over its prey.

Casey looked down on him with a face that could launch hundreds hard**-**ons, and only the thought of it made Zeke drip with pre-cum.

Small fingers pumped Zeke's dick experimentally, stroked with diligence and will. Almost inaudible noises echoed in the room as Casey licked along the older boy's cock, teasing.

Zeke's breath quickened.

Casey tortured him so sweetly, swallowing him in one gulp. It wouldn't take much more.

**Undeniable**

Fidgety fingers reach for the hem of Casey's shirt. There is nothing better than touching soft skin while savoring rosy lips. Zeke's tongue swirls and twists as if he wants to possess every inch of the young man beneath him.

All Zeke wants is to touch perfect, creamy skin - obsessed like a hungry animal. As his fingertips crawl higher, his thought go erratic…

"Zeke?" Blue eyes as big as plates look down, almost fearfully. "Can we just keep kissing, please?"

For one moment, Zeke feels his heart sink with guilt. But that does nothing for the boner in his pants.

**Visible**

"Being annoyed about this is self-righteous!" Zeke said, being more amused than irritated. Like everyone, Casey sometimes has his bitch-and-moan days. Today**,** just one word could anger him.

"How can it not bother you, Zeke?" Casey flailed the magazine desperately. Right on the front page was a young, famous man and the words 'Yes, I am Gay' were printed in pink letters over his head.

"Like it is something that needs to be excused. I can't recall ever reading headlines like 'Yes, I am Straight',"

Casey couldn't help but sigh, knowing it won't change a thing. Anger is always visible.

**Welcome**

'Welcome' says the oversized sign at thehall's front door. All different kind of people with colored shirts and caps offer Casey their salesman like grins and nods .

They hand him flyers, free pens and calendars. One **e**xtraordinarilynice guy gives him a city map. Casey's eyes fly nervously through the room. He doesn't know a single person here.

As he walks on, people give him energy drinks, canned soups, peanuts, vouchers and - oh! Even more pens!

The last table makes Casey look twice: Before him lay hundreds of free condoms.

Apparently, the prejudices against students are true.

**X-ray**

Casey tries not to complain too much. It sure hurts to break an arm, but Zeke is overdoing it mercilessly.

"Ow! This is killing me, Case!" Zeke hisses through gritted teeth. Even the nurse smiles to herself as she fiddles with a copy of the x-ray image.

But Casey's heart melts. How a big, well-built guy can become such a wimp because of a broken arm is beyond Casey. Just some time ago, he dealt with jocks that were capable of breaking every bone in his body - and they did.

This is a sign: They are just strong together.

**You are free**

This was pure recklessness. You are too old to have a hobby like this, or too young - depending of the point of view. This might be some kind of adventure for you, Casey, but I cannot stand how everybody seems stare at you.

You check your equipment again as if you fear you could forget something. I said it was ok as long as I don't have to do it. But as I see you now, I am scared that something terrible will happen. You could burn your skin.

You just shrug and smile:

"I just like skinny dipping."

**Zoo**

"This is sooo cute! Look!," Casey squeals, pointing his finger in the direction of a yawning meerkat. Joy is written all over the boy's face.

As Zeke busies himself reading the animals' descriptions, Casey couldn't stop taking several pictures of everything he sets his eyes on. His cameramust be overheating by the amount of pictures he's taking.

They pass all kinds of animals from different continents. Wild and dangerous like a tiger, idle and ponderous like a hippo and colorful, even strange-looking ones like birds of paradise.

Spending a day at the zoo is most fun as a couple.


End file.
